In tube or pipe fabrication methods, it is often necessary to cut a notch in one or both ends of a tubular member. For example, in some applications, a tubular connecting member may extend between a pair of spaced-apart tubular side members. Accordingly, a notch which matches the contour of each side member is cut in each end of the connecting member to achieve a congruent fit between that end of the connecting member and the corresponding side member. The notch in each end of the connecting member is cut at an angle which depends on the angle of the connecting member with respect to each side member. Using conventional notch-cutting methods, it may be difficult to cut the notches in the connecting member in an expeditious and accurate manner.
Therefore, a pipe notching system which facilitates the accurate and expeditious cutting of notches having various angles in either or both ends of a tubular member is needed.